


Oh, What a Beautiful Morning

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Ravus as Party Member, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Ignis and Ravus, respectively, in the morning.[Fleurentia.]





	Oh, What a Beautiful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Day threeeee of Ignis Fluff Week! Prompt: Food, food, and more food / "That is how you make the perfect cup of Ebony", which I didn't manage to follow 100% but it's close enough
> 
> let me pretend these both aren't about to be wrecked in less than two days okay

Late nights that rolled into early mornings were the worst; even Ignis, committed to a morning schedule, found he could barely drag himself out of bed on those days. It was complicated by the press of a warm body behind him, an arm tossed haphazard around his waist, and Ignis was yawning even as he was trying to extricate himself from the blankets and companion.

“Ravus… Ravus,” he murmured, stroking a thumb clumsily against his wrist. “Rise and shine.” Nothing, so he moved from the press of his fingers to gently tapping his hand. “Ravus, the sun is up.”

A noise, guttural and drained, and the shifting of fine, silver hair against the back of Ignis’s neck. “Fuck the sun,” Ravus grumbled, and briefly tightened his hold around him.

His laugh was equally as tired, but he persisted. “I wouldn’t want to,” he said gently. “I think it’d be too painful.”

Ravus groaned again, unamused. But he relinquished his hold, freeing Ignis as he rolled over onto his back.

Ignis stretched, taking two tries to pick up his glasses from the nightstand. “Good morning,” he said, properly, now that he was awake. He turned back to Ravus for the sentiment, but the man barely cracked his eyes open.

“Is it?” he croaked, and then rolled over to bury his face into the pillow.

He wouldn’t convince him. Like the rest of them, Ravus was not a morning person. Ignis didn’t let it bother him; he had to be a morning person by default, and so he slipped out of bed without bothering him further. He would shower and make breakfast before waking the others, but first: _coffee._

The nice thing about being early to rise was the silence. Early morning sunshine and a cup of coffee in hand, if nothing else. Sometimes, that in itself was enough to get him out of bed. The promise of a dark roast and the morning newspaper, at least, got him to the kitchenette and to the coffee pot. It wasn’t Ebony, but he could make it better himself than the hotel could ever provide. So, sleepily, and methodically– it was second nature, by now– he put the coffee on to brew. Instead of going to find a newspaper, however, he lingered by the machine, hands braced against the counter. Going to the lobby seemed too much effort just then.

Gods, he should have gone to bed earlier, shouldn’t have he?

Weary as he was to be out of bed, and as focused as he was on the last of the coffee filling the carafe, he didn’t notice Ravus coming into the kitchen until he heard the scrape of the chair and the elder man dropping into it. Ignis smiled. Drawn out by the smell of coffee. A weakness they all knew too well. The others would follow, with the addition of breakfast in the making.

Ignis poured himself a cup, and reached up for a second mug from the cabinets. That one he set, full to the brim of black coffee, same as his, in front of Ravus. He barely paused to blow on it before gulping down what was sure to be a scorching mouthful.

Ignis eased into the chair opposite as Ravus sighed, the same note of pleasure Ignis understood too well after a long night and a short morning. “The perfect cup of coffee?” he teased gently, and curled his fingers around his own cup to warm them.

Ravus hummed into his cup, a long, low sound something akin to the noises muffled against his skin in the middle of the night.

Ignis nearly flushed, hid his face into his coffee instead.

“How is it already morning?” Ravus asked, flatly, answering a question with a question. The monotone, tired eyes, mussed hair…

Ignis stifled a laugh into his coffee, and pretended he was coughing instead.

Ravus fixed him with all the intensity that one half asleep could. “Do not laugh at me, Scientia.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

“I know what you dream of,” Ravus intoned, and reached across the small table to tug him into a kiss.

He tasted like coffee. Ignis beamed, still tired.

Ravus, never one to linger, especially when there was coffee involved and Ignis understood the sentiment far too well, pulled back in short order. He picked up his mug again, looked at Ignis and then away, and finally relented: “Good morning.”


End file.
